The Inheritance
by bonbonluv2sing
Summary: An HP and Inheritance Trilogy Crossover.  Leila is having the worst summer of her life, until she heard a strange noise in her house.  Now she's stuck in another dimension, but why?  Story is better than summary.  Please read.  I accept all criticism.


Okay for the record, Harry Potter and the Inheritance Trilogy is not mine. The plot is mine and so is Leila. And, some of the events in Half-Blood Prince never happened, like Dumbledore dying and Bill getting turned into a so called, half werewolf. This story will be posted on two sites. Also, I figure that only chapter one of the first ten chapters will only be important, and maybe chapter ten. Other than that, the other eight chapters will be filler. I figure this story to be around 35-40 chapters. Let's hope!

* * *

As Leila finished reading the sixth Harry Potter book for the umpteenth time, she began to put the book back on her cherry bookcase and pick up the first book of the Inheritance Trilogy, _Eragon_. She was having the typical summer that everyone else was having in America, if everyone else was a seventeen year old who didn't have a car and no driving abilities. At least she had her books to keep her company even if her friends didn't bother to call. After putting her long, silky black hair into a very messy ponytail, she dove into the book with great fever and started out on another adventure.

At last, she was at her favorite chapter. "The egg was going to hatch for Eragon", she said out loud to no one at all. She then started back at reading. _Pop_, she heard. "Hello," she cried out with fear in her voice. She's paranoid when no one is home with her. With nothing answering her back, she dove right back into her book, not wanting to miss her favorite part. _Crash_, this time she was certain that there is something in the house. She went to her closet and got her Louisville Slugger and decided to investigate. As soon as she opened her bedroom door, she heard a loud pop, the same loud pop she heard before.

Even more curious and with more fever, she hopped out of her pink bedroom with the bat in toe and set off to find the maker of the noise. When she got to the living room, there was nothing there. Of course there was the doughnut that her twin brother ate this morning but left half eaten to pick up his girlfriend for their day together. "Ugh, he was always a slob", she thought as she threw the doughnut away. She then made her way into the study, where her favorite part of the house was. Inside was the mahogany desk that her father always worked at, the chairs that her mother had a hard time picking out because it had to match the color scheme of the room, and the video game station that she and her brother would always play together, even though he had an unfair advantage because he practiced and she didn't. Then, she made her way over to the library part of the study, her favorite section, and found nothing eschew, until a shiny, metal bound book caught her eye. She didn't remember buying this book, and she remembered buying all of the books. She looked at the title and there it was in plain, old, gothic writing: _Dragons_.

She began to open the book, flipping the pages and seeing what it was inside. She found it only to be information on dragons and where they are found. "But wait, hadn't dragons only been mythical creatures", she thought out loud, and began to flip the pages again, this time landing on a dragon that was pink. "This looks exactly like Saphyyra, Eragon's dragon", Leila thought. Just then, a massive light began to emanate from the book. It began to pull Leila. She felt that she was being pulled like a fish by the stomach. She could feel that she was no longer in her chair, but was swimming in a great whirlwind and many psychedelic colors were around her. She was hanging on to the book like it was a steering wheel, driving her away and then, she crashed onto the ground of a farmhouse. The last thing she saw before she fainted was the concerned look of a plump lady with fiery red hair.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley, of the Burrow and Ottery St. Catchpole, was cleaning her house and looking at her enchanted clock. Her children were in the backyard playing a rousing game of Quidditch, well the only two who still lived with her. She had seven children: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, and two that she considered as her own children: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Bill was a curse breaker for the world renowned wizarding bank, Gringotts. He is engaged to a wonderful girl named Fleur and plan on getting married soon. Charlie was a dragon tamer. He had a great spirit and she was very proud of him, not to say she isn't proud of her other children, but she was proud of Charlie for choosing his own path. Now if she can only get him to choose a wife. Percy is black sheep in the family. He is very studious and is working as Junior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic. Now he's the black sheep of the family because he refuses to believe that "He-who-must-not-be-named", is back. Mrs. Weasley hopes that he will see the light and come back. Fred and George are her twins and they are the best pranksters around, "well, except for the Mauraders", she thought out loud. They've opened a shop in Diagon Alley and are making a proper living for themselves. Ron and Ginny are still in the Wizarding School of the UK called Hogwarts. There they have friends, namely Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who look after them. They're both on their house Quidditch team, Ginny as Chaser and Ron as Keeper. She knows that they are the ones who can help Harry defeat "He-who-must-not-be-named", and win. She just didn't count on letting go this soon. "At least Arthur and I will have had many memories with them." And who can forget about Harry and Hermione. Harry was, as they called him, the "Boy-who-lived". He carried the great burden of having to defeat "He-who-must-not-be-named". He was skilled in defense and even greater at Qudditch. He made the team as seeker his first year at Hogwarts. He was Ron's best friend and Ginny's ex boyfriend. Hermione was the smartest witch Mrs. Weasley's ever seen in her life. Hermione's the one who keeps the boys in check, and Ginny out of trouble. "If only Ron would open his eyes", she thought.

As Mrs. Weasley was watching the dishes, looking at the clock, keeping an eye on Ron and Ginny in the backyard, and thinking about her other children, a loud crash could be heard behind her. She turned around to see a girl, about Ron's age lying on the floor. She had very long, silky black hair, "almost as black as Harry's", she thought. For what she could see, the girl was Hermione's height, and Ginny's size. Her facial features were exquisite and refined. "But how did she get here?" The girl then began to open her eyes, and tried to lift up her head, but failed as she began to faint.

"Ron. Ginny. Get back in here now!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the top of her lungs. As soon as they heard their mother's voice, Ginny and Ron came in; both not wanting to face their mother's wrath. They came into the kitchen panting for breath. "What do you need, Mum?" Ginny asked. "I need you to look after her for a moment," Mrs. Weasley pointed to the girl on the couch. "Can you do that for me?" "Sure", Ginny replied. Ron nodded in joint agreement that they would help their mother. As Mrs. Weasley set out to do anything to help the girl, Ron and Ginny went over to see the girl.

"Who do you reckon this is?" asked Ginny. "I have no clue. She's fair looking though", inputted Ron. Ginny nodded and both looked after the girl, trying to detect any movements at all.


End file.
